


Set me on fire

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Love Poems, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: This is a poem i wrote for the malec kiss in the promo for season 2B and in 2x13 where magnus has his hands on alec's cheeks/neck.





	Set me on fire

My neck is being touched by his hand  
And suddenly i feel like i'm set on fire  
Not the kind that burns your body and destroys your skin  
Not the kind that makes you go crazy and cry for help  
But the kind that sets all your body, heart and soul on fire  
The kind that makes you feel alive in every inch of your body  
The kind that makes you want to jump off a high cliff  
Everyone thinks that being on fire is a bad thing to happen to you  
But darling,Being on fire is all i ever want to feel  
As long as it is you that sets me on it

He has his mouth on mine  
He parts my lips and pushes his tongue into my mouth  
I let him.  
I open my mouth to him  
I open my heart and my soul to him  
I open every closed doors and windows to him  
He kisses me, And i kiss him back  
And we kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss  
Because, what other thing on earth could we do?  
Besides kiss and explore each other  
And tear each other apart  
In every way possible  
Tear each others walls apart.  
Tear each others clothes apart.  
Tear each others heart apart.  
Tear each others soul apart.  
Tear each other apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment, it would mean alot !


End file.
